A Bet of A Life Time
by Timeohlord
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas play a bit of Hide & Seek. ONE-SHOT.


**A Bet of A Life Time**

**Authors Note: **This is a fic for my girlfriend and it's probably not what she expects it to be. But oh man it's what she's going to get. This is a fic where anything goes. I mean anything. There doesn't need to be reason behind what's happening in this fic. No reason at all. It can be somewhere in Season 10 or nowhere in space and time. So hope you enjoy, love, this is all for you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural nor do I own the very special song at the end.

* * *

It was dark. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing coming from his own mouth. Sam didn't want to do this. He did not agree to this. At first the thought of doing it was childish. Who would do this at the age of thirty? The second thought that hit him was he had no choice but to do this. Now he hid against a door in a dark room. He didn't get a chance to look around the room. He only had twenty seconds and did Dean count fast. He closed his eyes and shut his mouth as he listened for steps. So far, none. Good. Sam needed a better hiding spot. He quietly moved his hand to find the light switch. As he touched it and was about to flick it on, the smell of sulfur hit his nose. He groaned as the light came on and he glared at the person in front of him. "Dean, don't you think that's cheating," he asked. His brother grinned, his eyes black but smiling as well, "Not cheating if you suck at hiding." "You found me before you found Cas, who is an angel," Sam raised his eyebrows, "Doesn't that seem off by any chance?" Dean nodded his head to the side, his eyes going back to his normal green, "True, but you have to admit I know your soul from miles away and finding it, not that hard." Sam glared at Dean. Dean shrugged, "Don't hate the player, hate the game." Then in puff of overdramatic black smoke he disappeared. Hide & Seek with a demon and angel isn't as fair as it seems. Sam sighed and opened the door, it would be his turn next after Dean finds Cas, and that is going to take a while.

Cas was far from the bunker. He had to be far or Dean would find him. He did not understand what the point of Hide & Seek was but he placed a "bet" with Dean and Cas would make sure he will win. What consisted of the "bet" they placed was top secret and only known to them. Right now Cas couldn't think of the prize he would get if he won, he had to be on high alert for any sense of Dean's presence. Dean had gotten him once or twice, but he won't admit that Dean scared him more than that by sneaking up on him. Cas was somewhere foggy under a light post. It flickered. Cas could sense him, the smallest smell of sulfur was intoxicating. He disappeared again. He landed somewhere he'd been only once. The moon shined down on him. He looked to his right at the city that was largely known for its name, New York City. Before he could turn around Dean was behind him. "Cas, what did I tell you about the ladies," he smiled at Cas when he turned around, "You ask before you stand on top of their head." Cas squinted his eyes in confusion, "You have never-" "It was a joke," Dean rolled his eyes, they were black blending in with the night sky behind him. Cas nodded, still not getting Dean's joke. "Now you found me," he says with a calm tone, "This means you win." "Not exactly," Dean says with a smile growing wider. Cas cocks his head to the side. "I have to tag you first," Dean finishes, "Meaning you can run or stand there as I tag you." Cas didn't know what game he was playing at but he wasn't about to lose to Dean. He disappeared, the sound of wings fluttering left behind. Dean grinned and laughed, "I love a good chase." He then disappeared, making the Statue of Liberty's torch go out.

It had been a few days and most of America was in chaos. Sam has been watching the news. The Statue of Liberty's torch went out, almost half of America was out of power, and people have been blaming storms that having been popping up out of nowhere. Sam had to stop these two before they started anything else, Sam was afraid they might even start an apocalypse. He had to summon Dean and finding the summoning spell wasn't as easy as it seems. He was sitting at his chair with stacks of books in front of him. He hadn't slept all night as he was deep in some book. Then he jumped out of his seat as he heard the bunker's front door open and close. He grabbed his gun from the table and slowly walked over. He looked to where the door was but saw no one. "Dean," he called out. Nothing. He then was pushed down as a cloud of black smoke whizzed pass by. He squinted his eyes, "Dean?" The black smoke zoomed around the room knocking over books and chairs. It then went into the hallway out of sight. Sam got up, wincing at the bruise he would have on his back tomorrow morning. He looked to the hallway but not before hearing the door open again. He looked back and his eyes went wide. He moved right in time as a white bluish light passed by. He swallowed his concern, "Cas?" The light seemed to acknowledge him before zooming by into the same hallway Dean went in. He walked slowly to the hallway, being careful not to get hit or knocked down again. He had to wonder where their bodies were. Sam moved back as both of them blurred passed. They were entangled with each other, lightening flowing through them. Sam didn't know what to do. Then a voice came behind him. "Hello moose." He turned around to see Crowley, holding both Cas and Dean's empty bodies. He threw them to the side of him and wiped off his hands on his suit. "I do not have time to be babysitting your angel friend and demon brother," Crowley glared at Sam, "But I do have to take some responsibility for Dean." Sam nodded, "Yeah, I guess you do." Just then the two in mention flew passed and separated. They went to their separate bodies. Dean was the first up and talking, "I tagged you!" Cas was up and glaring at him, "The rules specify that you can only tag each other when you are in your body, not outside it." Dean rolled his eyes, "That's your rule. Not mine." "If I follow your rules," Cas said, "Then you must follow mine." "Fine," Dean said before disappearing. He reappeared behind Cas and tapped his shoulder, "Tag you're it." He disappeared. Cas frowned before disappearing after him. Crowley laughed, "At least I don't have to deal with that." He then disappeared as well, leaving Sam alone. Sam sighed and went back to his books. He'll give it the next few days before one finally gives up. Hopefully.

Dean was looking around. He knew it has been days, it has almost been two weeks. But he had to win. The bet he placed with Cas was a bet of a lifetime. If he won he would win it all. The rules of the game have changed so there could be a winner. He sensed Cas and went to disappear but he couldn't move. He tried again. Nothing. The lights came on in the room he was in. Where was he again? His eyes went black as he glared at the person in front him. "It has been days, Dean," Sam walked to him, "You have to end this." "Not until I win," Dean hissed, "Not until Cas loses." He didn't have to look down at him to know he was standing in devil's trap. "Devil's traps don't work on me," Dean said then he noticed the red dripping from Sam's hand. His eyes went back to normal and he frowned, "Sammy, you didn't." Sam shook his head, "No, this is pig's blood." Dean sighed out in relief. He then sensed Cas again. "Sam, let me out," he growled almost yelling. "No, Dean," Sam said as he glared, "You have to end this now." Out of the shadows behind him Cas walked forward. He kept stepping forward causing Dean to back up. "No," Dean started to back up but couldn't go out of the trap. "Don't do this to me, man," Dean started to smile only out of desperation, "Remember how I let you slide in Canada, come on just do me this favor." It didn't stop Cas as he stepped into the trap. Dean went as far back as he could as Cas reached out his hand. Cas touched his forehead and smirked, "I win." Dean groaned. Sam came forwards and broke the trap. "Bitch," Dean growled at him. "Jerk," Sam said before turning around. "If this means the game is over," Sam started. "We can always play again," Dean suggested. Sam turned around, "No!" Dean frowned. "What I was saying," Sam sighed, "if this game is finally over you guys can go fix up your mess you two left behind. I'm going to go lay down." Sam left with one last mumble of, "I'm never playing Hide & Seek again." Dean walked out of the trap and wouldn't look Cas in the eye. "You know what this means, Dean," Cas looked at him. Dean sighed out, "I know, Cas. Doesn't mean you have to rub it in." "I am not rubbing anything, Dean," Cas furrowed his eyebrows. Dean held his head, "Let's first go clean up our mess then we can get this over with." Cas nodded and they both disappeared.

It was bright. All that could be heard was Sam's muffled giggling. Dean didn't want to do this but he did agree to this. If he lost this is what he had to do. He stood there, ready with the mic in his hand. Who bought this damn thing again? Oh right, he did. But he did not, absolutely did not, buy the cd he was using. He looked at the screen, the words showing up in pink glitter. Dean tried hard not roll his eyes but failed miserably. The song started up and Sam was now laughing so hard he had to sit down. Dean casted a glare at him before mumbling, "Oh yeah, come on…" "Dean, are you alright," Cas asks, "It seems I can't hear you." Dean glared, he might as well sing it, it would be pretty lame if didn't at least have fun. The music got a bit louder and Dean sung into the mic, "You get the limo out front. Hottest styles, every shoe, every color." Sam was now bursting out laughing holding his stomach. Cas wasn't even trying to hide his smile. "Yeah when you're famous it can be kind of fun. It's really you but no one ever discovers. In some ways you're just like all your friends but on stage you're a star," Dean skipped along to the music, playing his role. Dean sung a bit more before getting to the part everyone in room was waiting for. He belted it out, "You get the best of both worlds! Mix it all together and you know that, it's the best of both worlds! The best of both worlds." There came a loud thud behind him. Sam had fallen off the couch laughing so hard. Dean grinned and kept going only making Sam beg for mercy. He couldn't take anymore. Sam ran off, holding his stomach, making a rush to the bathroom. Dean stopped singing but the music was still on. Cas looked at him, "I thought you didn't know this song." Dean went wide eyed, Cas noticed he wasn't looking at the screen. He rubbed his neck, "You know, chicks dig the song, had to know it." Cas squinted his eyes at him, "You learned a song to get these chicks." Dean nodded, "Yeah." "Did you get any of these chicks," Cas asks. Dean looked up, his eyes went back to his normal color, "Oh yeah, tons." He then nodded, "I should go check on Sammy boy, might've had an accident." He disappeared, dropping the mic onto the floor. Cas smiled. Dean was such a liar.


End file.
